In recent years, developers of "big screen" television sets have resorted to front projection screens as the viewing portion of their sets even though sets with such screens are not as compact or aesthetically pleasing in appearance as console type rear projection screen television sets. Also, such screens do not present sharp images to viewers who are located off to one side or the other of such a screen. Front projection screens have been used in spite of these faults becuase of the difficulties in developing a sufficiently large rear projection screen which is as clear and sharp as the screen of a standard size commercially available television. The one rear projection "big screen" television which is presently commercially available is not as large or as clear as most of the commercially available front projection "big screens". Further, the brightness of this rear projection screen decreases rapidly as the viewer moves up, down or from side to side relative to the screen.
Accordingly, this invention is concerned with a large rear projection screen suitable for use with "big screen" projection television sets which does not exhibit any of the aforementioned deficiencies.
Another object of this invention is a large rear projection screen which provides a clear, sharp image over a wide viewing angle.
Another object of this invention is a large rear projection screen providing a clear, sharp image over the entire surface of the screen.
Another object of the invention is a large rear projection screen in which the brightness does not change as the viewer changes position up, down or from side to side relative to the screen.
Another object is a large rear projection screen that can be economically manufactured in relatively large sizes.
Another object is a large rear projection screen which does not unduly reduce the brightness of the image projected thereon to enable the screen to be used in rooms with ambient light.
Another object is a large rear projection screen which uses plastic sheets having lenticular embossments thereon.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.